1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus that transports a recording target medium and performs recording thereon is used in related art. In a recording apparatus that has such a structure, a problem arises due to a phenomenon of the rising of a recording target medium; for example, when a recording target medium is transported in a skewed state, the skew produces a rise in the recording target medium, resulting in the contact of the recording target medium with a recording unit. As an example of a technique for preventing such a problem, a recording apparatus that can optically calculate a distance between a recording unit and a recording target medium is disclosed in JP-A-2006-168138. An optical distance sensor is commonly used as a sensor that can measure a distance between a recording unit and a recording target medium in a recording apparatus. Besides an optical distance sensor, a sonic distance sensor disclosed in JP-A-5-097284 is known as a type of a distance sensor.
These days, various recording target media are used for recording in a recording apparatus. For example, when a transparent recording target medium, etc. is used, in some cases, sufficient detection precision cannot be obtained if an optical distance sensor is used. The inside of a recording apparatus is prone to vibrations. A sonic distance sensor is susceptible to vibrations. Therefore, detection precision is sometimes not sufficiently high if a sonic distance sensor is provided at a vibration-prone position. That is, in a recording apparatus of related art, it is sometimes difficult to measure a distance between a recording unit and a recording target medium with high precision. This makes it difficult to reduce problems caused by a rise in the recording target medium P.